


You Think?

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(541): I feel like everyone in class can tell we had a threesome last weekend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Done because college AUs are fun. (No, seriously, this is the second fandom I've done one for and it's so much fun.) And because I can't stop laughing over that post from Texts From Last Night.

Eliot walked into the classroom, trying not to notice the pointed hush that fell when they walked in. He found their usual seats and sat in his, glaring at the person who tried to take Parker’s to get them to go away. Parker smiled as she sat down in the seat and Hardison sat on her other side.

When Professor Cole walked in, the class turned their attention to her, much to Eliot’s relief. His phone vibrated and he resisted the urge to laugh at the text.

_Hardison: I feel like everyone in class can tell we had a threesome last weekend._

_Parker: You think?_

Eliot bit back another laugh and typed out his response, giving a death glare to the person trying to read what was on his phone.

_Eliot: We drunkenly announced it to the entire party, so yeah, I think they could tell._

_Hardison: Well, how were we supposed to know it would spread?_

_Parker: Did you know people were betting on us? I walked by six people saying they won a bet. And another dozen saying it was about time._

Eliot snorted and he heard Hardison stifle a laugh. Professor Cole looked at them and raised an eyebrow and they all dutifully stashed their phones until she turned her back again.

_Eliot: The guys in my building made me a damn cake._

Parker burst into giggles and buried her face in Eliot’s shoulder to stifle it. Professor Cole just rolled her eyes and continued with her lecture while Parker kept laughing.

_Hardison: I woke up to find it all over Facebook. I have never hated the internet like I did this morning._

_Eliot: Maybe if we hadn’t spent the entire weekend and Monday holed up in my apartment, we might not have gotten so much crap for it._

Parker snickered and pressed a kiss to Eliot’s cheek, dropping her face to Eliot’s shoulder again to muffle her laughter as half the class turned to stare. Eliot’s phone buzzed again and he looked at it, smirking at it.

_Hardison: Might as well give them something to stare at._

Eliot grabbed Hardison’s jacket and tugged on it, leaning his head over Parker’s enough to be able to kiss Hardison for a minute. The second they heard the camera phones being brought out, they pulled apart and Parker sat upright, all three of them leaning over their desks like they were being good students.

Eliot smirked when he heard a few groans and tapped out a text to Hardison and Parker.

_Eliot: So, next time, we don’t announce it to the entire party._

_Parker: Hey, who said there’s going to be a next time?_

_Hardison: Can we please save the discussion of further threesomes for after class? Please?_


End file.
